one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Biohazard
'Biohazard '(バイオハザード, Baiohazado) is a professional hero who is employed by the valiance federation. He possesses countless extremely potent diseases and biological infections within his body, but rather than being rendered weaker or being killed by them, they have actually made him stronger and much more powerful than he was as a normal human being. Countless germs and extremely potent micro organisms are contained in his being, and because of this he is considered extremely dangerous for other living lifeforms to be around, as he continuously absorbs and builds up more diseases in his body the instant that he comes int physical contact with them, thus rendering him the perfect hero to respond to biological attacks and pandemic disease outbreaks that may happen within human society. Because of the fact his body is just that dangerous to be around, a highly advanced, cutting edge hazardous material suit was developed by the monarch company for biohazard to wear. This suit insulates his body and the countless diseases and germs within it so that he can be around normal human beings and his fellow valiance federation heroes at all times. As a testament to just how effective and powerful his abilities are, biohazard holds a rank of considerable height within the iron league division of the valiance federation heroes. Exploiting the highly volatile, toxic nature of his body, he has infected and killed some of the strongest and most dangerous monsters and mysterious beings whom were otherwise completely impervious to physical attacks, thus having quite a reliable reputation. Because of the fact that the various applications which have been born out of taking direct advantage of biohazards toxic physiology and disease empoerment abilities, he is considered one of the most important assets to any hero in virtually any real combat situation due to the fact that he can bring severe harm and mortal danger to almost any monster and mysterious being which may show itself to the human race, the extremely potent germs and toxic materials which he releases being capable of infecting and killing even the most powerful and mighty of beings, drastically lowering their health, durability, debuffing their abilities and poisoning them. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Biohazard is a hero with a unique physiology which allows him to continuously absorb and accept countless amounts of toxins, biological chemicals, diseases, poisons, etc. No matter how dangerous or complex the substance in question is, he not only completely absorbs the material into his person, but doing so actually makes him a considerable amount stronger, faster, and more generally more powerful. How strong he actually becomes seems to vary depending on the quantity and potency of the disease or germs which he comes into contact with, obviously, more dangerous infections will provide a greater boost to his physical abilities. However, of the powers and abilities which he has, his physical abilities are definitely not the cornerstone of his powers, as he is only mildly superhuman even with all the diseases and toxins which his body has accepted throughout the years he has been working as a pro hero. '''Enhanced Strength: '''The countless micro lifeforms living in biohazards body have made their way into his very muscle fibers. The sheer density of these germs and toxins has actually enhanced and built up biohazards physical strength to the point that he now exceeds that of what can be achieved by a human being by a considerable percentage. His physical strength is set apart from that of the greatest human being, and he can quite easily lift, throw, and damage objects of a mass, weight, and size that are such that they would typically be completely immune to the attacks of a human being of his size and build. He is capable of easily lifting cars, trucks, and building debris with superficial effort, thus making his role as one who specializes in cleaning operations handling hazardous material all the more effective, essentially being a one-man hazmat brigade thanks to his physical strength. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Biohazard has also shown to be extremely agile, nimble, and quick on his feet. The empowerment that he receives from having so many diseases and poisonous hazards dwelling within his body has also resulted in granting him an athletic ability which exceeds that of the greatest olympic sprinters. He easily breaks through the recorded limit of what can be achieved when a human runs, having a highly impressive top speed. His reflexes and reactive abilities are also observed as being considerably superhuman, as he can perceive and react to objects as fast as bullets being fired at him at point blank range. The physical speed which biohazard has access to serves to be an invaluable asset when engaging foes who rely in speed-based attacks and combat methods, as it is his reaction speed and ability to move reflexively in response to an oncoming threat which has saved him from fatal injury many times. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''By far away, the single most superhuman thing about biohazards physical abilities and inherent abilities is the fact that he possesses stamina and physical energy the likes of which greatly exceeds that of most others, even by the standards of the iron league heroes at the valiance federation. His stamina allows him to continue engaging in highly taxing physical activity for extended periods of time without ever actually tiring out or growing weary. He can continue cleaning, working, and moving about without any need for rest or sleep for an entire week before he requires any rest. This immense stamina is something whcih is attributed to one of the many highly advanced diseases and viruses which dot his system, something which eats up all fatigue toxins and chemicals which are produced by the body, while superchaging the recuperative and restful features of his body. Used Equipment '''Monarch Hazard Suit: '''In order to prevent all those around him as well as the environment itself from being rapidly deteriorated and effected on a catastrophic scale, the monarch company, one of the valiance federations primary sponsors had this highly advanced, cutting edge hazardous material suit developed and constructed specifically to the preferences of biohazard. This suit, which is the greatest of its kind is one which acts as biohazards unique hero costume, as well as being an extremely useful and functional battle tool for him. The monarch hazard suit works in reverse when compared to other hazmat suits. Instead of working to keep out hazardous materials from entering, it works to continuously prevent any germs or diseases which are carried upon the wearers body from actually escaping and getting out in the open, doing an extremely good job for its purpose. This suit allows biohazard to be in very public area's and out in the open among other human beings without ever being in danger of putting them at risk of infection. Used Weapons '''Hazard Assault Cannon: '''In order to properly harness the immense amount of extremely powerful, potent biotoxins and diseases within biohazards body, this extremely advanced weapon which can perform different tasks and functions was created, specced and designed specifically to draw out the potential of biohazards body. The hazard assault cannon is essentially a large vent which is used to expel the countless highly potent biological toxins localized within biohazards suit outwards, attacking his targets with clouds of extremely potent, deadly miasma. It his hooked up to the suit, which continuously gathers and secludes biohazards diseases within it, and expels it in the form of a billowing, highly dense mist which immediately eats up, erodes, and infects everything it makes contact with. It can also function as a vacuum, sucking up hazardous material and absorbing it into biohazards body. Known Powers '''Hazard Empowerment: '''The crux of biohazards power as a professional hero. Whereas other human beings are extremely susceptible to all forms of toxins, diseases, poisons, and general germs or malignant micro organisms, in biohazards case, he experiences innverse effects when exposed to highly dangerous materials and diseases. Rather than being made weaker or rendered afflicted with sicknesses and diseases when exposed to dangerous micro organisms and generally hazardous material, he actually grows stronger than if he had never been exposed to such material in the first place. He is rendered the perfect hero from cleanup operations and biological counter terrorism in this way, as germs and toxins are naturally attracted to him, voluntarily seeking him out and attaching themselves to him. As such, biohazard has become the host of countless extremely powerful viruses and hazards, something which has resulted in him become greatly empowered and made much stronger tha if he was a normal human being, a power which proves extremely valuable against all kinds of opponents. '''Hazard Absorption: '''Any hazard, chemical, poison, germ, or micro organism that biohazard comes into contact with is immediately absorbed into his body. It is thanks to this power that biohazard has become singlhandedly responsible for cleaning up entire cities worth of infections and deadly pandemics in the space of mere hours. His ability to absorb dangerous substances is seemingly unlimited, to the point that he alone is capable of clearing up and cleansing regions and infected cities in a way that should be rendered completely impossible for even the greatest and most advanced of modern hazard countering technology. In spite of the fact that his body is extremely dangerous, the way that it is capable of continuously eating up and accepting outside sources of highly lethal, dangerous germs is something which is considered nothing short of a medical godsend, making him a truly invaluable asset to the human race as a whole, as a living breathing disinfectant. '''Hazard Aura Generation: '''As a side effect of being a limitless, walking conduit for countless forms of viruses and highly advanced diseases, biohazards body is considered beyond volatile, and extremely toxic, hence he is forbidden to even leave his holding room without putting on his monarch hazard suit first. An shroud which is otherwise unnoticed by those around him due to the sealing and insulation effects of his hazard suit, biohazard is continuously generating an extremely dangerous, potent aura of raw toxic/poisonous disease, which manifests around his body in the form of an extremely thick, miasma-like shroud. The aura alone is capable of rendering extremely powerful lifeforms deceased in seconds, as the moment biological material comes into contact with biohazards aura, it immediately becomes infected by the countless highly dangerous germs and diseases which are floating around him constsantly. It is this aura which forms the basis for biohazards ability to launch highly dangerous clouds of disease from his cannon. Transformation '''Hazard Purge Mode: '''Though the monarch hazard suit is truly an engineering marvel of modern science and medicine, it too has its ultimate limitations in use. Due to the continued proliferation of germs and toxic content which biohzards body allows, essentially being a giant, thriving breeding ground of disease and dangerous biochemicals, the suit eventually reaches its limit of capacity for how much hazardous content it can store, thus, the hazard purge mode has to be triggered. typically, biohazard only performs this "transformation" when he must vent the extremely dangerous chemicals and diseases which have proliferated in his body, doing so when being assisted by many government agents who capture the hazardous material released and dispose of it properly. However, in extreme situations and under the most dire of circumstances, biohazard will perform this act against an opponent, as a last resort. This causes hazardous miasma to pour out of various vents which open up on his suit, triggering hazard purge mode, granting him heightened strength, agility, and speed. '''Suit Purge Mode: '''An extremely rare mode which biohazard is typically forbidden to access unless he directly encounters a mysterious being or a foe capable of wiping out all humanity, as well as being very obviously able to kill him. It is a little known fact that the monarch hazard suit actually severely limits and dilutes the actual boost of power, strength, speed, etc which biohazard receives in direct response to being exposed to germs and hazardous material. It is only when his suit comes off entirely that he is capable of illustrating just how powerful he has become in response to becoming the host of such powerful germs. Purging the suit renders biohazard exposed to the environment, rapidly infecting and breaking down everything around him as his diseases spread rapidly. It is extremely dangerous for him to ever engage this mode, though it is also enormously effective, as he has the power to direct his disease miasma like a parasitic, living cloud, severely infecting and afflicting all mysterious beings which he comes into contact with, killing them quickly in an extremely dominant fashion. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes